Narnia (world)
See 'here' if you are looking for the country of Narnia The World of Narnia or Narnian World was one besides our own Earth, yet accessible anywhere from our Earth at any unexpected time. The world got its name from the major country of Narnia within it, but also contained the lands of Archenland, Bism, Calormen, Ettinsmoor, and Telmar. The major sea is the Great Eastern Ocean. Creation of the World of Narnia See also Narnian Ages The World of Narnia is believed to be a flat, round world (round like a flat table, not round like our own sphere-shaped earth) with the sky like a great dome which meets the world around its circumference on which the other side is the mysterious land called Aslan's Country. The guardian and creator of the Narnian World is the Great Lion, Aslan, who has sent people (mostly children) from our own earth on missions to save Narnian society from destruction. The Creation of Narnia was witnessed by six creatures; Jadis, Empress of Charn; Digory Kirke; Polly Plummer; Andrew Ketterly; Frank, a cabby; and Strawberry, his cabhorse. This group was brought to the unmade Narnian world by accident during a failed attempt by Digory to transfer Jadis from London in our world back to her own world of Charn. Aslan began the creation soon after they arrived, using song to call forth the stars, sun, and eventually all landforms, plants, and animals as well. When he was finished, Aslan selected certain animals to be Talking Animals, giving to them, and all other magical creatures, Narnia as their new home. Aslan next anointed its first rulers, the cab driver and his wife (who had been called to Narnia by Aslan), as King Frank I and his wife Queen Helen and commanded them to rule peacefully over the talking beasts. Aware that the evil witch-queen Jadis had entered his new land, Aslan sent Digory on a mission to retrieve a magic apple from a garden located in the Western Wild beyond Narnia. When he returned, the apple was planted by the river where it immediately grew into a tree which, as Aslan explained, would protect Narnia from Jadis for many years. Aslan allowed Digory to take one of the apples from the new tree back with him to our world for his ill mother. After she had eaten it, Digory planted the core in his garden where it grew into a great apple tree. Many years later the tree was blown down in a storm and the now Professor Kirke had its wood made into a wardrobe. The world of Narnia was destroyed in The Last Battle after the ape Shift attempted to decieve the inhabitants of Narnia into thinking that a donkey, Puzzle (his "friend") was the actual Aslan and making an alliance with Calormen and calling in Tash. After a long, terrible battle with the Calormens on Stable Hill, Tirian, Jill Pole, Eustace and the Rishda Tarkaan were thrown into the stable. Tash captured Rishda and took him away to his country; Tirian and the original Kings and Queens watched as all the inhabitants were called into the stable (which was actually the real Narnia), the Stars fell from the sky, and the vegetation was destroyed and the whole world flooded. The giant Time then destroyed the Sun, and Narnia was gone. However, they soon found that this Narnia was really just a mere copy of the real one, which, along with all the other "real" worlds, branched out from Aslan's Country. Category:Locations